La próxima vez
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto amplió su estrategia de conquista y todo marchaba viento en popa con Sakura-chan, hasta que Gaara apareció diciendo que él también la quería. NaruSaku Vs GaaSaku - PostRCP – Postguerra. !Cap. 4 actualizado!
1. La próxima vez

**Sakura, Naruto y Gaara pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencia contiene spoiler del manga actal.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ **

**.**

**.**

La brisa levantaba el polvo de la calle haciendo que las hojas de los arboles se desprendieran y cayeran al suelo, Naruto y Sakura se dirigían a la torre de la Hokage, el joven rubio aprovechaba para contarle un suceso que ella se había perdido días atrás en Sunagure.

—Entonces fue en ese momento que hice una comparación, eres grandiosa Sakura-chan, nadie jamás podrá superarte.

Ella se ruborizo levemente, no era por lo que decía, sino por la forma en que Naruto lo decía, como sí para él todo en ella fuera especial, para nadie era un secreto que el Uzumaki estaba interesado románticamente en ella, pero para Naruto era un secreto que el corazón de Sakura poco a poco se iba inclinando hacia el lado del rubio hiperactivo.

—Exageras, aunque gracias por el cumplido. —respondió restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tuviste mi corazón en tus manos, no me dejaste morir, tu eres la heroína del héroe, ese soy yo, jejeje. —presumió señalándose con el pulgar.

—Deja de ser tan presumido. —replico pellizcándole el brazo.

Naruto se quejo más por hacer drama que por dolor, desde hace un tiempo había notado que Sakura-chan apenas lo golpeaba y cuando lo hacía no aplicaba mucha fuerza, también había notado que su amigo Gaara estaba interesado en Sakura-chan, eso le fastidiaba menormente.

Desde aquel momento en la nube de arena, el pelirrojo sentía una profunda admiración, respecto y enamoramiento platónico hacia Sakura Haruno, El Kagekage sabía que podía pedir a la Hokage que le enviara a Sakura para ayudarlo en algún proyecto, pero por su amistad con Naruto, Gaara desistió de la idea, entonces se conformo con dictaminar que cada equipo de shinobis tenía que tener un medico ninja.

—Ella la alumna de Gaara se paralizo Sakura-chan, tu ni siquiera dudas en actuar rápidamente, pienso que además de ser la kunoichi más bonita que yo haya visto, eres genial Sakura-chan.

Haruno detuvo el paso avergonzada e incómoda —eres un adulador Naruto.

Desde que Sasuke le había dicho al rubio que no tenía, ni tendría nunca algún interés romántico en Sakura, Naruto estaba decidido a ir por el corazón de su amiga.

—A ver, ¿que mas soy?. —pregunto curiosa, quería engordar su ego.

—Err… ¿mi novia?.

Sakura se sorprendió de su osadía, —¡Era broma!, ¡Era broma!, —aclaro alarmado.

—No le veo el chiste. —murmuro resentida.

Naruto se rasco la nuca sin saber si ella estaba enojada o dolida.

—No tiene ninguno, lo único que quería decirte es que estoy vivo gracias a ti, me sentía mal por no haberte dado las gracias. —comento con seriedad.

Sakura se sintió mal de que él se sintiera mal, se puso de puntillas y beso dulcemente la mejilla del shinobi quedándose dos segundo en esa posición, Naruto se ruborizo levemente sintiendo esos delicados y húmedos labios sobre su piel, el corazón le comenzó a latir con fuerza quiso tomarla del rostro y besarla en la boca.

Uzumaki quería un beso de novios, un beso que definiera todo para ella, porque para él Sakura-chan era su novia desde hace tiempo.

Haruno se aparto algo ruborizada, para la pelirosa el RCP había sido solo una técnica medica, para Naruto había sido un beso, y desde que se entero de ese hecho se la pasaba inventando maneras de acercarse más a su amiga.

—Lo haría miles de veces, pero estas vivo porque tienes mucha suerte de que Obito se pasara al bando de los buenos. —aclaro ella.

Naruto sabía eso, pero el hecho de que Sakura bombeara su corazón para mantenerlo con vida valía más, ella antes ya estaba en su corazón pero ahora literalmente había tocado su corazón y eso no lo olvidaría jamás.

La kunoichi sonrío levemente y luego adelanto el paso dejándolo atrás, el jinchuriki sonrió de manera zorruna, se ganaría otro beso y la próxima vez movería el rostro y capturaría sus labios, así le valiera un golpe.

—¡Sakura-chan!, —la siguió hasta alcanzarla, —aun no has escuchado la historia completa.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Quería escribir algo corto sobre Naruto agradeciendo a Sakura por el RCP, pero escribiré una segunda parte tengo una idea de algo divertido que podría ocurrir. XD ¡Felices Carnavales!


	2. El beso robado

**N/A:** resulta que esta historia se convirtió en un mini fic, tendrá cinco capítulos en total, que narrara los intentos de Naruto por intentar conseguir una cita con Sakura.

* * *

**LA PROXIMA VEZ**

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 2: El beso robado**

**.**

**.**

_Dos semanas después…_

—¡No, tu, moviste la cabeza justo cuando iba a besar tu mejilla, eso fue todo, no hubo nada intencional en ese besó!. —se defendió con las mejillas encendidas.

—Si eso te hace feliz. —respondió Naruto con aire presumido, él había planeado ese momento durante días, todo lo que diría y la actitud que debía tomar para llevar a Sakura al límite.

La inteligente pelirosa se sintió completamente ofendida antes sus palabras.

—¡No uses ese tonito conmigo!.

—¿Que tonito?, estoy hablando normal. —contesto cruzándose de brazos tranquilamente.

—¡No lo haces!, pretendes hacerme quedar como una lanzada cuando tú me robaste el maldito beso. —protesto perdiendo la paciencia. Uzumaki rió entre dientes, —¿no te rías imbécil?.

Era de noche y estaban frente a la casa Sakura, la razón era sencilla, desde hacía dos semanas el rubio esperaba fuera del hospital hasta que la kunoichi terminara su turno, luego con alguna excusa caminaba al lado de Haruno hablándole sobre cualquier cosa hasta llegar a la casa de ella. Todo esto era el plan de conquista de Naruto, también de esta manera le dejaba claro a los demás hombres que Sakura era su novia, aunque todavía no lo fuera.

Pero esta noche fue diferente, cuando Sakura fue a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla como ya había ocurrido otras veces, el muy descarado movió el rostro intencionalmente y ahora decía que fue ella quien lo hizo.

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes no estoy enojado.

—¿Qué?, sería el colmo que te encima te enojaras —chillo indignada.

Naruto continuo hablando como si nada, —ese fue mi primer beso, jejeje… y me lo robaste sin que yo lo esperara. —Agrego alegremente, —me fuera gustado un beso más largo.

Apenas había sido un choque de labios.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no podía con el descaro del joven, aunque, _"¿fue su primer beso?", _estaba algo escéptica, obviamente Naruto no contaba el beso de Sasuke, eso no quería ni recordarlo, Sakura es la primera chica que lo ha besado.

—Ya quiero ver la cara de Sai y Sasuke cuando les cuente que me robaste un beso.

Sakura se encolerizó y dos llamitas de fuego aparecieron en sus ojos, —escúchame bien idiota, —lo jalo del cuello de la chaqueta acercándolo a ella —esto es un besó intencional.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sakura se estrelló contra sus labios, ella para vengarse le mordió, el rubio soltó un quejido, Haruno se adentro en su boca sin ningún miramiento, eso le gusto al rubio, cerró los ojos envolviéndola en sus brazos respondiendo al beso de su amada mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Así como lo beso bruscamente de la misma manera lo aparto —¿Lo ves?, ese fue un beso intencional, ¿notas la diferencia?.

Naruto negó con cara de tonto, seguía alucinado con el beso, ella bufo —ni te creas que voy a repetirlo, anda márchate.

—Sakura-chan, solo me iré si aceptas tener una cita mañana conmigo. —se atrevió a proponer.

Ella lo miro sorprendida de la determinación en sus palabras, —confiesa que fuiste tú quien me robo el beso. —le exigió, necesitaba lavar su honor, no era ninguna lanzada.

Naruto tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír, se rasco la nuca y dijo tercamente —¿qué importancia tiene Sakura-chan?, me acabas de besar intencionalmente confirmando así que ya eres mi novia.

La reacción de Sakura fue gritar de puro estrés, —¡AAAHHH!.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y luego de entrar cerró la puerta de un portazo, Naruto sonrió ampliamente, porque la puerta no le dio en la cara y porque ella no negó que fuera su novia.

De camino a su apartamento Naruto le conto a varios de sus amigos que Sakura-chan acababa de aceptar ser su novia, todos le palmearon la espalda felicitándolo y dándole sus mejores deseos y es que era algo que todos ya daban por hecho.

.

.

Al día siguiente cuando Sakura llego al hospital se sorprendió de ver al Kazekage frente a la edificación, con su traje de Kage, la calabaza en la espalda y ese aire tan misterioso, era digno de admirar y sumamente guapo, no se parecía en nada al monstro que años atrás intento matarla.

Gaara sintiéndose observado levanto la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo miraban llenos de curiosidad. Haruno le regalo una leve sonrisa y Gaara sintió una cosa rarísima en el estomago, Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia él y a cada paso que daba el corazón del pelirrojo de aceleraba mas, se puso súper nervioso aunque su rostro no dejo de verse inexpresivo.

—Kazekage-sama, ¿como esta? —le saludo cortésmente.

La mente de Gaara aterrizo estrepitosamente en la tierra, no quería que lo tratase con formalismos, quería ser alguien cercano a ella, —puedes llamarme Gaara como lo has hecho otras veces. —respondió con su voz seria.

Sakura supuso que la consideraba una amiga, eso le gusto, se le hacía raro tratar a un chico de su edad con tanto formalismo. —Gaara, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, no me digas que hay problemas en Sunagure.

—Todo marcha bien en Sunagure.

Haruno espero que él explicara más pero eso no sucedió, Gaara es demasiado reservado o tímido, Sakura ya no sabía cómo calificarlo, supuso que era asunto confidencial y no quiso insistir.

—¿Cómo va el entrenamiento de sus kunoichis?. —comento por hablar de algo.

—No son mías. —Aclaro ruborizándose levemente, Gaara no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tantas emociones juntas, no quería que ella creyera que estaba relacionado con alguna chica, —van mejorando, pero vine a buscar alguien que las entrene, la Hokage me envió aquí a esperarte.

—¿A esperarme? —repitió confundida.

—Sí, para que me lleves a la floristería de —hizo una pausa, no recordaba el nombre, saco de su bolsillo un papel y leyó, —Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura respiro aliviada, no quería irse de Konoha toda su vida estaba allí, además tenía un asunto pendiente con Naruto, algo que no quería alargar más tiempo.

—Entonces llevare mi bolso al casillero y te acompaño. —le comunico ella.

—Si es por el peso, yo puedo llevarlo, —se ofreció rápidamente y apenas lo hizo se arrepintió porque había sonado como cualquier chico común y corriente, no como el dirigente de un país.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la chica, —¿me crees tan débil como para no poder llevarlo yo misma?.

Su aurea asesina hizo que Gaara tragara grueso, —yo, yo, no quise que pareciera de esa manera, yo… etto yo.

—Ya déjalo, vamos.

Estaba indignada, ¿solo por ser mujer tenía que soportar que la vieran como alguien débil?, los hombre que siempre la rodeaban era excesivamente fuertes, no era justo que la compararan con ellos, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, el primero prácticamente era un dios, Sakura torció la boca decidida a no pensar más en el asunto, de lo contrario la presencia de Naruto le resultaría pesada y molesta.

Gaara caminaba a su lado, se sentía incomodo y estúpido, él muy bien podía haber enviado a uno de sus hermanos o alguno de sus shinobis a realizar esa tarea, pero quiso hacerlo él mismo, quería saber de boca de la misma pelirrosa si estaba de novia de Naruto, el pelirrojo tenía un quebradero de cabeza terrible, quería preguntar sobre el asunto sin quedar como un entrometido, analizo las opciones y descubrió que no había ninguna.

Se froto la frente angustiado, ¿porque era tan difícil?, hasta gobernar un país le resultaba mas fácil.

—¿Y cómo están tus hermanos? —pregunto ella, el silencio la estaba poniendo de nervios.

Temari había venido con él, pero el pelirrojo la había mandado discretamente a dar un paseo, la rubia había entendido que quería privacidad.

Gaara estaba demasiado entretenido en hallar una solución a su problema que no escucho la pregunta de Haruno, no podía regresarse a Sunagure con esa inquietud, había llegado a la conclusión de que si ella aun no era la novia de Naruto era porque no veía al rubio de manera romántica. Si eso pasaba Naruto tendría que entender que cualquier chico era libre de cortejarla.

—Gaara, ¿te sientes bien?, estas muy pálido.

Ella toco la mejilla del pelirrojo y este paso de estar muy blanco a ponerse muy rojo, —Ahora te has puesto rojo, —agrego analíticamente, —deberíamos detenernos a descansar.

Gaara se paso una mano por el rostro estaba sudando frío, —tengo sed.

Comunico seriamente, al chico se le ocurrió una idea, Sakura miro a los alrededores y al ver un pequeño puesto de comida dijo. —ven vamos.

El Kazekage la siguió hasta el puesto de comida, se sentaron en la banca frente a la barra, ella pidió un vaso de agua fría, la dueña del puesto sirvió el vaso y fue a atender a otros clientes. Gaara tomo el recipiente con ambas manos y le dio un largo trago.

—¿Comiste antes de venir acá?. —le pregunto preocupada.

—No tengo hambre, pero comeré si tú también lo haces.

Sakura traía su desayuno en el bolso, —entonces pásame el menú, voy a elegirte una comida muy nutritiva.

Gaara le pasó la carta de menú sintiéndose muy animado, ella era tan gentil, el Kazekage pensó que era como si Sakura le leyera la mente y tratara de ponerle las cosas más fáciles.

—¿Ya viste a Naruto?. —le pregunto ella mientras leía el largo menú.

Al escuchar ese nombre una pulsada de culpa invadió al Kage, —No.

—No debes irte sin verlo, Naruto te aprecia muchísimo, eres como su otro hermano a parte de Sasuke, a veces siento celos de que los quiera tanto. —confeso a manera de broma.

—¿Quisieras que te viera como una hermana?. —le pregunto esperanzado.

Sakura bufo, —Claro que no, eso sería ridículo, señora queremos dos platillos del numero 23.

Gaara quedo sumido en una profunda confusión, la mujer les trajo la comida y Sakura le dio las gracias.

—No me importa que seas el Kazekage te lo comerás todo o no te llegare donde Ino. —le dijo con expresión severa, como una madre regañando a su hijo o como una esposa regañando a su marido.

Él tomo los palillos y Sakura sonrió con ternura al verlo llevarse el primer bocado a la boca, era completamente ajena a que cierto rubio hiperactivo iba pasando por allí en compañía de Konohamaru, Naruto casualmente miro hacia el puesto de comida al verla y reconocer a Gaara freno en un derrape.

—¿No dijiste que Sakura-san era tu novia?, parece que está en una cita con ese sujeto.


	3. En medio

**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ **

**Cap. 3: En medio**

**.**

**.**

—¿No dijiste que Sakura-san es tu novia?, parece que está en una cita con ese sujeto. —comento Konohamaru confundido.

Naruto frunció el ceño, no esperaba que Gaara intentase conquistar a su amiga, no se le ocurría ninguna otra razón por la que estén juntos en ese puesto de comida.

—Sigue tú, luego te alcanzo. —le dijo con voz seria a su alumno de ratos libres.

El menor negó con la cabeza, ya había reconocido al sujeto que estaba con Sakura, era nada más y nada menos que el Kazakage de Sunagure, una batalla entre esos dos debia ser más que entretenida, aunque sabía que Naruto superaba con creces el pelirrojo.

—Que va, si vas a pelear yo quiero ver. —respondió entusiasmado.

Naruto lo ignoro y camino a paso firme hacia donde estaba Sakura y Gaara, en otros tiempos él fuera armado un escándalo y la fuera acusado de traicionarlo, ahora era un poquito más maduro, no haría una pataleta, le demostraría que era un hombre serio. Haruno y el Kazekage se volvieron al sentir la presencia de alguien tras ellos.

—Naruto. —murmuro ella, no lo veía desde ayer en la noche cuando se besaron frente a la puerta de su casa, arrugo la frente al recordar que él se marcho sin reconocer que fue él quien le robo el beso.

—¡Gaara!, ¿qué haces en Konoha?, —le saludo alegremente, sorprendiendo a Sakura pues creyó que la acusaría de estar en una cita con otro.

—Naruto es bueno verte. —respondió el pelirrojo.

Naruto al ver la comida sintió unas ganas arrebatadoras de protestar, todo indicaba que estaban en una cita. Konohamaru al ver que Uzumaki le ofrecía amistosamente su mano al Kazekage y este la estrecho sin dudar se decepciono y continúo su camino.

—Hey, señora tráigame uno igual a mí. —pidió Uzumaki, en la banca donde estaban sentados había un puesto libre al lado del pelirrojo, pero Naruto los hizo rodarse para sentarse en medio de los dos.

—Ausf, me has pisado estúpido. —se quejo Sakura.

Gaara también quiso protestar, quería que Naruto se marchara y los dejara solos, Sakura estaba hablando cosas buenas sobre el Kazekage antes de que Naruto llegara.

—Perdón Sakura-chan. —se disculpo sin sentir ninguna culpa.

Haruno entorno los ojos, Naruto se puso a hablar con Gaara, haciendo un derroche de toda su energía, era el único que hablaba de los tres, ella masticaba en silencio y Gaara lucia muy distraído, como si su mente no estuviera allí.

—Naruto lo estas aburriendo. —comento Haruno aburrida.

—Ah, Sakura-chan, es que Gaara es tímido por eso casi no habla. —respondió con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo que hasta ese momento estaba sumamente incomodo miro a los ojos a la chica, se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando le pidió comer juntos?, Gaara había escuchado decir a su hermano que cuando un hombre y una mujer comen juntos sin la presencia de un tercero y el chico paga la cuenta es porque tuvieron una cita.

Paso de mirar a Sakura a clavar sus ojos en Naruto, el rubio seria siempre su mejor amigo, le debía su propia vida, lo apreciaba mucho, pero en estos momentos le estaba fastidiando mucho su presencia. Uzumaki termino su comida en un santiamén y volvió a conversar, esta vez Gaara se mostro más participativo ya que le rubio a todas luces estaba acaparando toda la atención de la medico ninja.

—Si, Sakura-chan tenemos que ir juntos.

El Kagekage fingió toser y el contacto visual entre los dos del equipo siete termino, —La Hokage me dijo que estas estudiando historia y política preparándote para ocupar el puesto. —comento el shinobi de la calabaza.

Naruto se rasco la nuca, —si y es muy aburrido casi no voy.

—Eso es porque no le pones interés. —replico Haruno.

Después de que terminaron de actualizarse en noticias, hubo un momento de silencio, una vena apareció en la frente de Haruno cuando el rubio pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y dijo.

—¿Te conto Sakura-chan que ya somos novios?. —comento lleno de orgullo.

La vena en la frente se Sakura se acentuó mas, apretó los dientes, se había apresurado al pensar que Naruto había madurado mucho, siempre terminaba saliendo con una de sus burradas, enojada aparto el pesado brazo del rubio diciendo.

—No soy tu novia, —replico mirándolo severamente, —Gaara vamos que tengo que regresar al hospital. —agrego con seriedad.

—Sí. —respondió el pelirrojo apresurándose a pagar la cuenta, pago hasta el platillo de Naruto.

¿Acaso que también había tenido una cita con Naruto?, esperaba que no.

—Jeje, que graciosa Sakura-chan, mira que Gaara puede creerte. —contesto haciéndose el inocente.

El pelirrojo se mantenía en silencio.

—Pues que se lo crea porque es la verdad. —respondió seria, de repente se estaba sintiendo como un objeto.

Se puso de pie y Gaara también, el pelirrojo se despidió de su amigo y se marcharon, Uzumaki los siguió no podía dejar que Sakura se marchara enojada con él.

—Espera Sakura-chan.

Ella se detuvo y Gaara continuo para dejarles algo de intimida, el Kazekage se sentía confundido, no sabía que pensar. ¿Entonces ella era la novia de Naruto o no?.

—¿Que quieres? —inquirió ella.

Naruto echo un vistazo al pelirrojo, estaba como a cuatro metros lejos de ellos.

—Le gustas a Gaara, sé que no eres mi novia, solo quería que no se hiciera ilusiones contigo. —le dijo en voz baja.

Ella abrió los ojos más grande, ¿que era esa locura de que le gustaba al Kazekage?

—¿Y porque no tendría que hacerse ilusiones conmigo?... ¿acaso me crees de tu propiedad?. —le reprocho enojándose más.

Sakura tenía las manos en la cintura con una expresión severa en su rostro, Naruto soltó un chillido alborotándose el pelo, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Claro que no, —se apresuro a aclarar, —errr, Sakura-chan desde hace tiempo yo…

No se sentía cómodo como para expresar sus sentimientos en media calle, Sakura tampoco quería que lo hiciera con Gaara esperando por ella, ahora con eso de que el pelirrojo gustaba de ella se sentía muy incómoda.

—Me tengo que ir. —anuncio ella.

Con las mejillas aun ardiendo Sakura camino hacia Gaara, Naruto ya sabía que iban a casa de la rubia, quería ir con ellos, pero sabía que eso enfadaría mas a Sakura, lo acusaría de desconfiar de ella, Haruno camino en silencio al lado del Kazekage, cuando iban lo suficientemente lejos del rubio el shinobi de Sunagure comento.

—Le gustas a Naruto.

—Lo sé. —respondió ella sin mirarlo.

—¿Es reciproco?


	4. ¿Reciproco?

"**LA PRÓXIMA VEZ" **

By ASUKA02

**Cap. 4: ¿Reciproco?**

**.**

**.**

—¿Es reciproco?

—Puede ser. —masculló ella.

Gaara quería una respuesta más concreta, —¿puede ser? —repitió confundido.

Sakura soltó un suspiro, —sí, estoy enojada con Naruto.

Ella no dijo más y Gaara no se atrevió a seguir preguntando, no quería que se enfadara todavía más, sabía que una de las habilidades de la joven era la fuerza sobrehumana y no quería tener que defenderse, recordaba perfectamente aquella vez en que estuvo a punto de matarla, de haberlo hecho Naruto jamás lo fuera perdonado y él seguiría siendo un monstro.

—Ya estamos llegando a la floristería, Ino te agradara es muy buena amiga, y sabe mucho de jutsus médicos.

—La Hokage dijo que tú eras su mejor alumna. —comunico decepcionado, pues no quería que otra fuera en su lugar.

—¿De veras?, suele ser muy estricta conmigo, no le gusta decirme cumplidos porque piensa que me creeré superior a las demás, pero no es así, pienso que cada quien se destaca en algo, Ino también es buena, seguro cuando te vea aceptara ayudarte, le gustan los chicos guapos.

Gaara se ruborizo levemente y las manos le comenzaron a sudar. —¿crees que soy guapo? —pregunto nervioso pero sin perder su expresión seria.

—Puede ser. —contesto sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Puede ser?, dices mucho esa palabra.

Ya Sakura no quería hablar sobre sentimientos y amor, no quería que nadie saliera herido por culpa de ella. —¡mira esa es la floristería!. —exclamo dejando a Gaara desconcertado.

Gaara alzo la vista y leyó el cartel publicitario que decía: "Floristería Yamanaka"

Antes de entrar al establecimiento Gaara puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa, tenía que intentarlo o se lamentaría una vez llegara a su país.

—Yo preferiría que fueras tu quien entrenara mis equipos médicos.

Haruno se sintió mal, no quería tener que rechazar la propuesta directamente, —No puedo. —murmuro.

—Te pagarías cinco veces más de lo que ganas aquí. —ofreció rápidamente.

Ella levanto ambas cejas, —cinco veces es mucho dinero.

La madre de Ino quien los había estado observando a través del vidrio les abrió la puerta, saludo a Sakura e hizo una reverencia ante el Kazekage.

—¿Esta Ino?. —pregunto la kunoichi.

—Si está preparando los arreglos, pasa. —le respondió amablemente la señora.

A Gaara se le hizo difícil pasar con su calabaza en la espalda, choco con varias cosas antes de poder llegar al depósito, Ino estaba sentada en una silla, con las piernas abiertas de par en par pues en el piso tenia las flores. Lo peor era que usaba minifalda.

—Así que las usas de florecitas. —se burlo Haruno refiriéndose a las pantaletas de su amiga.

Ino levanto el rostro y casi se cae de espaldas al ver al Kazekage, —que demo…

Se puso de pie de un salto, acababa de pasar el peor bochorno de su vida, —no repitas eso frente de marquesina, si lo haces revelare tus secretos más oscuros. —le susurro amenazante.

—No tengo ninguno. —contesto tranquilamente la pelirosa.

Ino chaqueo la lengua, —pues los inventare y será tu palabra contra la mía.

A la rubio no le gustaba perder, las dos se miraron con llamitas en los ojos, Gaara se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar entre esas dos.

—Bueno era lógico de imaginar que fueran de florecitas, ¿es una especie de publicidad? —la provoco deliberadamente, Ino nunca perdía una oportunidad de fastidiarla, así que Sakura estaba obteniendo su pequeña venganza.

Ino salto y Sakura se oculto tras Gaara, Haruno lo uso de escudo, arrugaron su traje, aun así no se quejo, pues Sakura lo estaba tocando Ino también, pero la rubia no le interesaba, alguien le pellizco una pompis, cuando eso sucedió la cara del chico se puso del mismo color de su cabello.

—¡Fue Ino! —se apresuro a defenderse Sakura.

—Pero si te he visto apretarle la pompa con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. —respondió con una risita malvada.

—¡Claro que no! —grito horriblemente avergonzada, el Kazekage miro a Haruno, —¡Te juro que no fui yo!. —le aclaro con mucho ahincó.

"_Maldita Ino"_

—Hmp, con que no se repita está bien. —respondió con expresión severa el shinobi.

Lo peor de todo fue que Gaara se quedo pensando que fue Sakura, Haruno se volvió hacia la rubia y le lanzo una mirada rabiosa, una que solo decía la pagaras caro.

El pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta y Sakura le explico a Ino el porqué estaban allí, Ino miro de pies a cabeza al Kazekage, el shinobi no estaba acostumbrado a tan poca falta de respeto hacia su persona, en Sunagure nadie se atrevía a verlo directamente a los ojos como hacia Yamanaka, de pronto ella le sonrió ampliamente y él dio un paso atrás, reacción que ni él mismo entendió.

—Si quieres que me vaya a vivir a Sunagure tendrás que ayudarme a terminar estos adornos. —dijo tranquilamente la rubia.

—¿Yo?. —mascullo incrédulo.

—Ino no comiences con tus bromas, estás hablando con el Kazekage de Sunagure. —la regaño Haruno.

—No era broma.

—Yo ya tengo que irme, Gaara no caigas en sus chantajes, no te vayas sin despedirte de Naruto y de mí, podríamos hacer algo los tres juntos.

Gaara se encargaría de que solo fueran él y Sakura, cuando Haruno salió del depósito y ellos dos quedaron solos, Gaara continúo mirando hacia el lugar donde la pelirosa había desaparecido.

—Te gusta Sakura, ¿verdad?

.

.

Naruto había pasado la tarde entrenando a Konohamaru, cuando comenzó a oscurecerse el cielo se despidió de su pupilo y fue de prisa a darse una ducha a su apartamento y llego al hospital puntual como siempre. Espero más de lo normal hasta que Sakura salió por la entrada principal, Haruno se acerco a él agotada como si hasta el espíritu le pesara.

Uzumaki puso una mano en el hombro de la joven —Sakura-chan quiero pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy.

—Te perdono, ahora déjame pasar y largarme.

—Err… ¿me perdonas tan fácil?. —pregunto confundido.

—Sí, ahora déjame ir.

—¿Qué tal si tenemos una linda cita ahora mismo?.

Sakura respiro profundo y vio al cielo pidiendo gran paciencia y bondad, —Naruto, por favor… estoy agotada, pase todo el día de pie y caminado, hice mil cosas, solo quiero llegar a mi casa y dormir.

En respuesta él se dio la espalda y le dijo, —sube Sakura-chan, te llevare a tu casa.

—Te volviste loco, no voy hacer eso. —replico ruborizándose.

—Vamos Sakura-chan no seas penosa, a nadie la importa lo que tú y yo hagamos, cada quien está en lo suyo.

Haruno miro a los alrededores y era verdad, pero aun así le avergonzaba mucho, pues ya no era una niña y la gente comenzaría a verlos apenas lo hiciera.

—Mejor ve allá y cómprame algo de comer.

Naruto se enderezo y rechazo el dinero que ella le ofreció, esa era una nueva oportunidad para demostrar su interés en ella, cruzo la calle y Sakura se sentó en una banca de cemento. Naruto pronto regreso con dos perros calientes, era algo que días atrás la escucho mencionar que no comía desde hace mucho.

Los ojos de Sakura brillaron cuando le ofreció uno, Naruto sentó a su lado, le dio un mordico al suyo si poder evitar que la mitad de la salsa cayera en el suelo.

—Eres un torpe. —se burlo ella.

—Y tú te estás durmiendo con la comida en la boca. —dijo a pesar de que Haruno ya había terminado. —háblame de tu día Sakura-chan.

—Solo quieres saber lo que hice con Gaara. —lo acuso ella.

—Está bien, es verdad, pero ponte en mi lugar, si una chica guapa apareciera y yo pasara todo el día con ella y me fuera dejándote sola.

—No va aparecer ninguna chica. —lo atajo ella sintiéndose celosa, —mejor háblame tu de tu día.

Naruto le conto que Konohamaru estaba avanzando rápido en su entrenamiento y que la Hokage le puso un maestro de matemáticas particular. —Eso es genial Naruto, si estudias mucho pronto serás Hokage.

—¿Me ayudaras a estudiar?

—Tal vez.

Naruto acerco mucho a su rostro al de ella. —si me ayudaras, me volvería súper, súper inteligente.

Sakura le puso una servilleta en la boca justo cuando Naruto iba a besarla con los labios regostados de salsa. Uzumaki escupió el papel que se había quedado pegado en su boca.

—Ya comí ya me voy. —anuncio ella, se puso de pie y Naruto nuevamente le ofreció su espalda, —otra vez con lo mismo.

—Ya no hay nadie, —Sakura vio que todos los puestos de comida rápida había cerrado, pero eso no garantizaba que alguien los fuera a ver, —¿te avergüenzas de mi?.

Haruno entorno los ojos, —me avergüenzo de mi, subida en tu espalda como si fuera una niña.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Te quieres subir en otras partes de mi cuerpo?.

Su chiste le valió un golpe en la espalda, luego de eso Naruto gano por lastima, sentir a Sakura pegadita en su espalda le hacía pensar un cosas que lo harían ganarse muchos golpes, camino lento en dirección a la casa de la joven, para alargar el momento. Uzumaki le había prestado su chaqueta para que se tapara la cabeza, más preciso su cabello rosado, para que no la recocieran, como si él fuera a cargar a otra chica solo por gusto.

—Sakura-chan, ¿estás dormida?. —pregunto caminado tranquilamente por la parte oscura de la calle.

—Casi.—murmuro.

—Quiero tener un cita contigo, todo el día, ¿Dónde quieres que sea? —comento, Sakura no respondió y él continuo, —me cuesta elegir un sitio, quiero que sea inolvidable para ti, porque para mí es imborrable cada momento contigo.

—…

—Sakura-chan, yo se que tú me quieres, pero te gusta hacerme sufrir.

—…

—¿Estas dormida? —pregunto frenándose.

—No, estoy pensando en ese lugar inolvidable.

Naruto sonrió y continuo caminado hasta llegar a casa de la joven, la señora Mebuki se asusto cuando Naruto llego con Sakura en su espalda, —descuide solo está dormida, trabajo en exceso. —dijo en voz baja. —¿donde está su cuarto?.

—Arriba en la primera puerta.

Naruto encontró a la habitación, trato de acostarla sin despertarla pero no lo logro, —gracias. —murmuro ella entrando a la cama.

—¿Ya pensantes en un lugar para la cita? —aprovecho a preguntarle.

Sakura soñó con ese lugar, estaba enternecida con la dulzura del chico al traerla de esa manera, jamás confesaría que le gusto ese detalle, —quiero ir al Monte Myōboku.

—¡El Monte Myōboku!, —exclamo preocupado, —pero es un lugar sagrado si no tienes un contrato con los sapos no te dejan pasar.

Sakura tenía muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar desde que supo que Naruto entreno allí, se había imaginado el lugar muchísimas veces, ahora quería verlo con sus propios ojos, le hizo una seña y él se acerco sentándose en el borde de la cama, Haruno le acaricio el rostro, Uzumaki estaba muy tensó ante la petición, dudaba mucho que los sapos se dejaran convencer.

Sakura le dijo —Yo también sé que me quieres. —le dio un suave beso en los labios y agrego. —prometo que seré tu novia si me llevas a ese lugar.

.

.

El rubio llego a su apartamento muy contento estaba a solo un paso de que Sakura fuera su novia, lo sentía por Gaara, pero ella jamás viviría en un desierto y mucho menos seria la esposa de un Kazekage, era seria la futura esposa del Hokage. Abrió la puerta y Sasuke esta allí cenando solo, tenía un tazón de ramen instantáneo, desde que la guerra termino ambos amigos vivían juntos.

Naruto se dejo caer en el mueble con una sonrisa tonta. —Sakura-chan casi es mi novia, —anuncio alegremente, el rubio ya daba por hecho lo de la cita sin haber consultado con los sapos.

El Uchiha resoplo, estaba harto de escuchar el mismo tema, desde que se mudo con Naruto, el rubio se la pasaba o viendo clases de historia con Shizune o perdiendo el tiempo entrenando a Konohamaru y eso cuando no andaba tras Sakura, Sasuke se aburría sin la presencia de su amigo.

—Me iré en dos días. —anuncio el pelinegro.

—¿De la casa?, —pregunto y luego resoplo, —no hace falta, Sakura-chan y yo apenas iniciaremos nuestro noviazgo en breve, —anuncio tranquilamente, luego puso cara de pervertido —y si quiero la casa libre ya te avisare.

—No, de Konoha. —agrego con su voz fría.

Naruto arrugo la frente, —¿por qué?, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?

—Indefinido, quiero buscar mi propio camino ninja, pensar en mi futuro, estoy harto de perder el tiempo en esta aldea.

Naruto comprendió la necesidad de ese viaje en el tono de su voz, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo marchase solo, los amigos debían estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, también debía velar por que Sasuke se mantuviera en el buen camino, el sabio de los seis caminos había confiado en él, y alguien con tanto poder como Sasuke no podía volver a caer en el camino incorrecto.

—Te acompañare.


End file.
